What's Going On In Gravity Falls?
by matthew.c.warwick
Summary: Dipper and Mable meet a new twin pair in town, and what will happen? Will love commence? Will the new twins be vampires? Oh no to the last part, btw. Why am I asking you those questions? Read to find out why I asked you those questions. (Not really, the story is the story..)
1. Lily and Adam

**Oh hey, thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoy, please read the summary before this. Yeah, thanks. When your done, please review your results of this. **

Mabel's Point of View

I woke up, looking at my twin, who was reading his book. "You still reading that book?" I asked.

"If your being realistic, of course I am. If not realistic, then still yes." He said, still reading the book.

I got up, picked out my sweater of the day, got my skirt, my headband, and socks, and went into the bathroom to change.

I got out, put my nightgown that was light pink in the laundry bin, and went downstairs for breakfast.

I saw Dipper eating Corn Flakes for breakfast, so I would count on having them too.

"Sup hambones." Soos said, entering the room with a broom. "Hey Soos, whatchya doing?" I said.

"You know, just cleaning. Oh Dipper, its your shift today at 4 o'clock til 6 o'clock with Wendy.

My twin blushed, and said okay. Soos left the room as I was pouring my cereal. "What are you doing today?" I asked my twin.

"Nothing, much. I might go into town and look for mysteries, like I usually do." He said. "Okay, I'll be knitting a sweater for a bit." I said

"Then?" He said, looking at me. "Go to town and meet people." I countinued "Maybe there are new people in town."

"Mabel, you know you can't just go talk to strangers." Dipper said, eating his cereal. "Then how am I gonna make friends." I said.

"Well, good point." He mumbled to himself. I heard him just enough. "Oh, Grenda and Candy are sleeping over tonight." I said excitedly.

"Thats nice" He said. I bet he wondered why, but he knows were friends. I just was bored, and I'm rarely bored.

Well, I was almost done with breakfast, same with Dipper. We went out into town, and actually, there were two new people.

I dragged Dipper to go meet them. It looked like they were twins, a girl and a boy. What are the odds?

"Hi! My names Mable!" I said to them. "This is my brother Dipper!" I said again, but really fast.

"Oh hi there!" The girl said. "I'm Lily, and this is my brother Adam." She said. It seems she was really nice.

Dipper's Point of View

I waved at the twins. They had blonde hair each. The girl was wearing a pink shirt with a skirt. The boy was wearing a green top with tan shorts. He has a green hat that said W on it.

I dont know if were gonna be friends, but it is nice to know some other twins in town.

"Hey Lily and Adam, watch out for Pacifica, she is a bully." My twin said. I nodded. I remember the time when Mabel and I proved her family was a fraud.

"Okay, whats she look like?" The girl asked. She pulled out a notebook. I kinda liked her, she had a nice personality.

I could tell Mable likes Liam, she was staring at him for a few seconds. But she might not get him, she usually scares the guys off.

"She has blonde hair, has a purple shirt, and gossips with her friends a lot." Mabel said. Lily wrote it down.

"Hey, Adam. What do you like to do?" I asked. "Well, have you noticed the strange things going on here?" He said.

"Yeah! When did you guys get here?" I questioned. "About 2 days ago, and yet I found weird stuff going on." Adam replied.

"Where are you staying?" I asked, again. I just had to know everything about them.

"Well, you see. When we got here, our parents dropped us off at our Aunt Sally's house. She's a nice person. Where do you live?" He said all in one.

"I live at the 'world famous' Mystery Shack. My great uncle owns it." I said, turning around and looking at Lily.

"Thats cool. We should come check it out sometime." Adam said. I had no idea what the girls were giggling about.

"Sure, wanna come around 3?" I said to Adam. "I'll ask my aunt, I'll text you the results." He said.

"Sure thing, but I gotta go. See you later." I said, getting Mable away from her friend. "Awhh, we were having fun!" She said loudly.

**A / N**

**Thanks guys. Have any questions or suggestions on the story? Just review or PM me. Thanks so much for choosing my story to read. Updating every few good reviews.**


	2. At the Shack

**Sorry, this is a little short, but please motivate me. Thanks to M.T. Mystery Twins for helping me with ideas. He/She will have ideas in future chapters.**

Adam's Point of View

I went to out place with Lily. We stayed with our Aunt Sally, who was always really nice to everyone and everything.

"Lily, were going to the Mystery Shack at 3:30 if Aunt Sally says so. Its were Dipper and Mable stay." I said.

"Okay. I like the Dipper kid, hes shy, which is my type." Lily said. "What do you think about Mabel, she's kinda like you." She included.

"Well, we'll see later on at the shack. Let's get ready! Ima get my coloring book to do on the way." I said.

"Okay. Well, do you think they know about the books with the numbers on them, since we have the number 1 book." Lily said.

"I dont know, but lets make sure they dont find out, its our secret." I said. I kinda liked Gravity Falls.

I arrived at our house earlier than Lily because I ran. I wanted to color a little bit. I like to color when I'm excited.

I drew and colored a star with a rainbow after it, its my view of a shooting star. I though Mabel has this sweater, but I dint get a good look.

I asked Aunt Sally if we could go, and she said yeah. I texted Dipper the results, but I'm not sure if he read them yet.

Anyway, the time was 3:00, so I guess I should get ready. I have no idea what we were gonna do, but I might play with Dipper.

I think Lily will like Mable, she has a nice personality like me. She seemed bright. I wonder if she liked me.

I got Lily and we headed out the door. "Bye Aunt Sally!" We yelled, with her yelling back bye. We were off to the Mystery Shack.

We arrived and went in, where we saw the store. How did they live in a store? Ohwell, maybe a place for them to sleep in.

"Hi, do you know where Dipper and Mable are?" I asked the cashier. She was a tall red haired employee, who has her face stuck in a magazine.

"In the living room" She replied without looking up. We found a hall that led to a bunch of different rooms, and soon found the living room.

"Hey guys!" I said. Dipper was reading a book, I couldnt see the title though. "Oh, what? Hey." Dipper said.

"Whatchya guys doing?" Lily said. "Oh, I was just watching TV." Dipper lied. "And I was knitting a sweater!" Mable said loudly.

"Thats cool, I guess" I said. I honestly thought it was normal stuff, but why not say its cool?

The girls were already chatting, so I went over to Dipper. "Hey Dipper." I said. "Hi Adam. What do you want to do?" He replied.

"I don't know, but I'm going to get a snack." I said. "Okay, see ya in a bit." He replied back.

I went down the hall, into the store, and asked Wendy were the snack machine was. "Its outside." She said.

I pushed the door outside, turned to my right, and found the snack machine. I pulled out a dollar and 25 cents.

What was I going to get? "Doritos, no. Cheetos, no. Classic lays, ding ding ding." I muttered to myself. I pushed my money in and entered D1.

It didnt work, so I pressed again, and a trap door flew open right below me. I fell like 100 feet into darkness.

"HELP!" I yelled. I doubt they could hear me. What was I going to do? I found a torch and lit it, and the room appeared.

I couldn't believe it! I had found a treasure! I went to it, dusted it off, and looked at it through the dim light.

**Thanks to Mabel-Sparkles-Rainboots for giving me the actual name, I'll put it correct in future chapters. More chapters needed, give me ideas, the first 2 ideas make it into the next chapter.**


End file.
